Perfume
by hirano23
Summary: Todo parecía que iba a ser un día tranquilo, pero un perfume en el aire podría cambiarlo todo. Como prometí, ya cambio el ranking, pues aquí comienza el lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

Perfume.

Era un día tranquilo en el mar, las olas estaban apacibles y pareciera que nada malo ocurriría, esos eran los pronósticos que Nami había dado a los demás tripulantes del Sunny. La tripulación de los Mugiwaras convencidos de que nada fuera de lo "normal" pasaría ese día; comenzaron a disfrutar de la tranquilidad que les brindaba el mar. Cada uno de los tripulantes se concentraría en lo que mejor le apetecía Luffy suspiraba de aburrimiento sentado en la cabeza del Sunny, Brook tomaba algo de té al lado de Robín que tomaba el sol en su silla de playa, y de Nami que de la misma forma disfrutaba de los rayos del cuerpo celeste, Sanji se concentro en preparar bebidas para sus damas, Zoro dormía plácidamente bajo el mástil del barco, Franky había decidido hacerle modificaciones al mini merry 2, Law que aun les acompañaba tomo la guardia en el forte consideraba que ahí le molestarían menos, Chopper y Usopp preparaban mezclas de sus plantas ya fuera para medicina o para ataques.

Usopp se encontraba sonriendo ampliamente, se le notaba concentrado en lo que estaba preparando a lo que no se dio cuenta de que el pequeño reno le estaba llamando con insistencia.

-¡USOPP!- le termino por gritar el pequeño al oído a lo que el narigón por fin reacciono con un estrepitoso grito.

- ¡¿PORQUE ME GRITAS CHOPPER?!- respondió reincorporándose a su lugar anterior con notoria molestia.

-te estoy preguntando ¿si esa planta es para usar como relajante muscular?- cuestiono el menor.

-¡ah! Te refieres a esta pequeña azul, pues así es, sus extractos sirven para relajar los músculos.- dijo. - y esta.- señalo una platita de pétalos pequeños rosas y grande tallo morado.- es una flor que emana un delicioso perfume que hace que quien lo aspire pierda la conciencia temporalmente y actué como si fuera un zombie, pero claro solo lo expulsa si se siente amenazada.- explico el moreno.

-¿y esta qué utilidad tiene?- el renito tomo entre sus pezuñas una flor de tamaño minúsculo y hermosos colores verde y azul turquesa.

-Esa mi querido amigo es una de las más extrañas plantas que logre recolectar del Archipiélago Boin se llama cronos, sus propiedades son las más peculiares posibles; es capaz de hacer que te sientas atraído por las esporas que emana y una vez cerca te devora, aunque solo lo hace cuando es una planta adulta.- explico Usopp

-¡ES GENIAL USOPP!- se emociono el renito. - ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellas?- dijo curioso.

-Estoy intentando hacer una combinación de estas tres pequeñas para crear una estrella paralizante, aunque mi duda es si podre usar a las más pequeña en esta mezcla ya que puede ser peligroso el no usarla bien, lo más seguro es que la dejare de lado, después de todo ya obtuve una buena combinación de las primeras dos.- respondió el tirador al pequeñito sacando de entre su bolsa una planta de tamaño regular con forma de gota color blanca y tallo verde agua, sus hojas eran de tono azul claro. – La llame "White star".

-¡GENIAL! Y que conseguiste con esa mezcla.- pregunto al narizón.

-Como aun no ha abierto no he podido tomar sus semillas, pero estoy seguro de que será un buen paralizante.- afirmo con orgullo.

-Podrías regalarme un poco de la que es para relajante muscular, me sería útil para futuras consultas.- cuestiono el reno que aun tenia la planta en sus pezuñas.

-Claro que si, ven tengo un poco más en mi habitación.- ambos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de los chicos dejando en el piso las plantas que habían estado usando anteriormente.

La tarde transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, la comida estuvo lista y todos se dirigieron a la cocina a degustar las delicias del cocinero a bordo, entre risas y jugueteo paso la comida y cada uno de los tripulantes decidió regresar a lo suyo. Law que aun no se lograba incorporar del todo a la extraña tripulación que eran los Mugiwara opto por acercarse a Luffy.

-Mugiwara-ya más tarde podríamos repasar lo que es esta alianza.- se dirigió al chico de goma.

-Por supuesto Torao subiré al forte mas tarde, por ahora jugare con Chopper y Usopp ¿no quieres jugar con nosotros torao?- le respondió a su interlocutor, ese que aun no entendía del todo ¿Por qué había hecho alianza con este chico?

-No.- se negó a la petición del capitán. –Solo estaré observándoles.

-Como quieras. ¡Oe! ¡Chopper, Usopp espérenme!- grito alejándose de Law y corriendo tras de los antes mencionados. Law simplemente suspiro, dejo caer su cuerpo hacia atrás recargando su espalda al mástil principal del Sunny perdiéndose entre los brazos de Morfeo.

La tarde seguía su curso, el tiempo es efímero y nadie puede detenerlo, a menos que seas un poseedor de alguna Akuma no mi que pueda controlarlo, pero como esa fruta no ha aparecido nadie lo controla; Luffy, Chopper y Usopp perdieron la noción en sus juegos y se olvidaron por completo de lo que antes de comer habían estado haciendo, los últimos dos dejaron de lado la importante tarea que horas antes hacían y dejaron inconclusa, las plantas que habían usado y mostrado aun se encontraban en el piso del Sunny, las hojas de la "White star" comenzaron a expandirse tomando un poco de los pétalos de cronos llevándolas hacia el interior de su vulva blanca.

La noche ya había caído y los tres más jóvenes del grupo habían cesado sus juegos, primero porque ya estaban cansados y segundo porque Nami les había regañado (golpeado) por entrar en su habitación. Luffy regreso a la cabeza del Sunny mientras que Chopper y Usopp recordaron que tenían que guardar sus materiales experimentales. Cuando llegaron a la cubierta por sus cosas notaron que la "White Star" ahora era de un color rojo intenso y la vulva un poco abierta.

-Usopp ¿no crees que a la White star le hacía falta sol para que logre abrir?- dijo el renito seriamente observando a la planta.

-Creo que eso es lo más probable, desde que logre germinarla no había visto tal progreso en ella.- respondió el moreno tomando entre sus manos la planta.- Mañana le daré otra dosis de sol para que abra un poco más.- terminaron de recoger sus instrumentos, como el manto de estrellas ya estaba presente lo mejor era ir a dormir. –Mañana será un buen día.- dijo para sus adentros Usopp llevando la White star entre sus manos.

La mañana llego y un nuevo día estaba comenzando, el desayuno ya estaba siendo preparado por Sanji y todos los demás Mugiwaras comenzaron a llegar a la cocina, como siempre el primero en llegar fue Luffy.

-¿Sanji ya está listo el desayuno?- babeaba el moreno al pensar en las delicias de Sanji. (Me refiero a la comida).

-Tu plato siempre es el primero que preparo Luffy, se que eres el primero en levantarte a comer.- respondió el rubio, entregándole un plato con bastante carne a su capitán.

-Edso eds borque do be bejads pomedr ed da doshe (eso es porque no me dejas comer en la noche).- Luffy con la boca llena de carne trato de excusarse.

El segundo en entrar a la cocina fue Law.

-Mugiwara-ya, estuve esperando ayer por ti y no llegaste.- se dirigió al chico de goma.

-Pero que dices Torao, yo estuve frente a ti y tú estabas dormido.- respondió sin darle mucha importancia; y es que era verdad, después de haber terminado su juego él había ido a ver a Law, pero este estaba dormido.

-¿Y porque no me despertaste?- dijo algo molesto.

-Porque se veía que estabas muy a gusto, pero creí que estabas despierto ya que dijiste mi nombre.- el chico se pudo la mano derecha en el mentón dándose aire de estar pensando. Law iba a refutar, pero la voz de Sanji le importuno el comentario.

-Toma tu desayuno.- y le extendió un plato a lo que Law tomo asiento al lado de Luffy y comenzar a comer.

Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de la tripulación, solo faltaba Zoro. El desayuno ya estaba por concluir cuando entro el espadachín.

Bostezo.- Ya está listo mi desayuno.- espeto el peli verde.

-¡Estúpido marimo! ¿Acaso crees que puedes venir a la hora que se te antoje y pedirme comida?- respondió el cocinero.

-Sí, eso creo.- dijo.- ¿o es que acaso no eres el cocinero?- respondió con sorna en las palabras.

-¿Quieres pelar marimo?- reto el cocinero.

-cuando quieras ero-cook.- Zoro ya estaba a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Sanji mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se podía ver las chispas que emanaban de la intensa mirada de ambos.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- grito Nami golpeando la mesa logrando que ambos hombres dejaran la riña para otro momento. Sanji le otorgo un plato a Zoro y el desayuno concluyó.

Nuevamente el día se veía prometedor a ser igual que el anterior, bastante tranquilo. Usopp recordó que tenía que sacar su nueva "red star" porque claro ya no era blanca, Chopper le hizo compañía y parecía que todo sería igual que el día anterior, le buscaron el mejor lugar posible donde los rayos del sol le dieran lo más posible eso fue en la cubierta donde habían estado trabajando antes, y parecía que en efecto, los rayos del sol le ayudaban a abrir sus pétalos. Chopper se entusiasmo al ver como la vulva se abría un poco y Usopp se estaba imaginando el sin fin de usos que le podría dar.

-¡Oe Usopp, Chopper vayamos a jugar!- grito su capitán desde su lugar favorito.

-¡SIIII!- respondieron al unisonó los antes mencionados dejando nuevamente olvidada la planta.

La tarde continúo al igual que el día anterior, no había novedad y los juegos ya habían terminado; en palabras de Luffy "aburrido" pero que se le podía hacer no siempre se podía tener emoción y eso lo agradecían inmensamente Chopper, Usopp Brook y Nami que eran los que más disfrutaban de esos días tranquilos.

"Red star" estuvo todo el día al sol se habían olvidado por completo de ella otra vez, a lo que no se dieron cuenta de que la vulva ya había abierto por completo y que estaba emanando un dulce perfuma de su interior, perfume que pasaba desapercibido por la tripulación, perfume que traería un poco de diversión al su día.

La noche comenzó a caer y con ello la hora de la cena también llego, los mugiwara y Law compartían una comida amena, Brook había decidió acompañar la cena con algo de música a la cual le hicieron segunda Chopper y Franky con sus bailes, si, todo era tranquilidad.

-Chopper cuando terminemos podrías ayudarme con unos planos por favor.- dijo la navegante al joven reno.

-Claro Nami, te ayudare en lo que pueda.- respondió sonriente chopper al saber que era de utilidad.

-¡Yo también quiero ayudarte Nami-chaw!- dijo Sanji con corazones en sus ojos.

-Tú debes de lavar los platos y para lo que necesito a Chopper tú no puedes ayudarme.- espeto sin compasión la peli naranja haciendo que una aura negra rodeara al cocinero.

Zoro salió de la cocina sin decir palabra alguna, camino al mástil principal y ahí se quedo dormido.

-Mugiwara-ya, antes de dormir podríamos repasar el plan, es muy importante.- Law se dirigió al chico de goma.

-Claro Torao, esta vez no te vayas a dormir.- dijo sonriente el joven a lo que Law se sonrojo un poco, pero paso desapercibido por todos los presentes.

-Yo estoy cansado me iré a dormir.- dijo Usopp.- Yo también tengo sueño, mis ojos se están cerrando, aunque yo no tengo ojos ¡yohohohoho!- secundo el esqueleto y ambos salieron a la habitación de los chicos, en cuanto llegaron cayeron en un sueño profundo, el día había sido pesados para ellos aunque no hubieran hecho nada.

-Aun no he terminado las modificaciones del mini merry 2 y quiero dejarlo ¡SUPER! Asi que yo aun no dormiré.- explico Franky.

-Franky, ¿puedo ir a llevarte a tu taller mis lentes para que me los repares?- cuestiono la arqueóloga al carpintero.

-Por supuesto, será un ¡SUPER! Placer ayudarte.- dijo el cibort haciendo una de sus poses.

Sanji comenzó a limpiar los platos utilizados durante la cena y el resto de los que aun estaban en la cocina salieron de esta, pues cada uno tenía aun cosas por hacer. Pasaron por la cubierta pues era más que necesario pasar por ahí para ir cada quien a su destino. Chopper se detuvo llamando la atención de los demás.

-Algo huele bastante bien.- dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás. El resto aspiro profundo buscando el aroma al que se refería el joven reno.

-Tienes razón chopper es un aroma muy delicioso.- secundo Nami, el resto inundaron sus pulmones con la dulce fragancia que yacía en el aire, dejando zancado el tema del aroma regresaron a lo que tenían planeado.

Ya en el forte, Luffy y Law comenzaron a hablar del plan para derrotar al yonkou, aunque parecía que Law hablaba solo ya que Luffy no estaba escuchando nada de lo que él decía.

-*sus labios se mueven y están diciendo algo, pero no sé que es, solo quiero mirarlos, es como si me estuvieran llamando*- pensaba Luffy observando detenidamente los labios de Law.

Por su parte Law solo veía con detalle el dorso descubierto del chico de goma. -*¿Por qué tiene descubierto el dorso? Esa cicatriz se ve tan tentadora, quiero tocarla*- pensaba Law; sin darse cuenta había dejado de hablar y estaba inclinándose lentamente hacia el cuerpo del menor, inconscientemente su mano derecha se acercaba al pecho de Luffy y este hacia prácticamente lo mismo, solo que él estaba buscando los labios de Law. Sus mentes estaban fuera de sí. La distancia termino y la mano de Law acariciaba la cicatriz de Luffy, el tacto del mayor le causo un estremecimiento que dejo escapar en forma de gemido, el joven arqueo su espalda dándole mayor visibilidad de su cuerpo a Law, cuando se reincorporo Luffy se abalanzo sobre Law aprisionándolo por el cuello, sin pensárselo atrapo los labios de Trafalgar con los suyos causando una danza con sus lenguas….

**Bien, solo diré que es una historia que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo y aunque sé que a muchos no les va a gustar quería darle cabida a mis ideas. Si hay algo que se me paso discúlpenme y de antemano quiero que sepan que no es con el fin de ofender a nadie porque sé que hay fans de varias parejas que aquí no aparecerán pero denle una oportunidad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2. **

Perfume.

…. La batalla que se estaba realizando dentro de la boca de ambos morenos se comenzaba a intensificar, ninguno de los dos quería ceder el mando al otro, Luffy acariciaba la espalda de Law causado estremecimientos por parte del mayor, entre los besos y las caricias se escapaban leves gemidos de parte de los dos, las sensaciones eran tan intensas, sus mentes estaban perdidas no había razón ni sentido para lo que estaban haciendo; un impulso por parte del menor mando a Law al piso, su espalda choco con la madera del piso, un gemido de dolor fue acallado por los labios de Luffy, no dejaría de atacar su presa, que en esos momentos no era nadie si no Trafalgar Law. El moreno menor separo los labios de su presa surcando con ellos un camino desde el lóbulo derecho de Law hacia abajo, sus manos estaban entretenidas acariciando el dorso del mayor deleitando de esta forma al capturado.

Mientras tanto en la cubierta del Sunny Zoro que aun estaba dormido en el mástil principal inhalaba todo el dulce perfume que se estaba esparciendo por el barco, Sanji que estaba aun en la cocina terminando de guardar los utensilios que había usado para la cena observo que en el comedor se encontraba el pañuelo negro perteneciente a Zoro.

-Estupido marimo, como puede olvidarse de algo así en mi cocina.- dijo observando el pañuelo en sus manos. Salió de la cocina en dirección a Zoro tenía pensado despertarle con un bueno golpe aunque claro está que el espadachín opondría resistencia. Al estar fuera de la cocina saco uno de sus cigarrillos jamás le ha gustado fumar dentro de la cocina, en cuanto lo puso en sus labios el dulce perfume llamo la atención del cocinero.

-Es delicioso.- susurró para sí mismo deleitándose con el aroma del aire. Aspiro más profundo, jamás había percibido aroma más delicioso, ni siquiera dentro de la cocina del Baratie. Su mente se perdió por un segundo intentando memorizar el sutil y delicioso olor, pero recordó a lo que iba. Con paso firme se acerco al cuerpo del peli-verde e inmediatamente atentó contra él con una de sus agiles piernas a lo que el espadachín detuvo con una de sus katanas.

-¡¿estúpido cocinero porque me atacas?!- cuestiono Zoro con molestia.

-Porque me apetece.- respondió con sorna el rubio.

-¿quieres pelea?- dijo con voz retadora el moreno.

-Esta vez no.- le lanzo el pañuelo a Zoro y este lo atrapo entre sus manos con algo de duda. –Necesito terminar de limpiar la cocina para ir con Nami-chawwm- respondió con corazones en sus ojos regresando a la cocina.

Zoro observo el pañuelo en sus manos y sonrió de lado. Siguió a Sanji dentro de la cocina.

-Te dije que no quiero pelear ahora marimo.- espeto Sanji dándole la espalda al moreno.

-Solo vine por algo de agua.- dijo el chico mostrando un poco de burla.

-Toma.- Sanji coloco un vaso con agua frente a Zoro sin siquiera mirarle y este simplemente lo tomo.

-Marimo, tengo que ir con Nami-chaw cuando termines deja el vaso en el lavamanos y después lo lavo.- al terminar de decir esto se dio la vuelta mirando de frente a Zoro, el peli-verde estaba terminando de beber su agua, la forma en la que sus labios tocaban el vaso dejo sin respiración al cocinero, una delicada gota del liquido vital resbalo de los labios de Zoro trazando una delgada línea por la comisura de sus labios cayendo suavemente en su pecho, el rostro de Sanji era de ira pura.

-*Estúpida agua, ¿Por qué se desliza por su cuerpo con tanta facilidad?*- los pensamientos del rubio estaban reflejándose en sus puños, pues estos estaban apretados con fuerza. Y su rostro comenzó a tornarse de un lindo rojo, no por la ira, más bien era por el hecho de pensar de forma lasciva respecto a una triste gota de agua. La envidia no dejo pensar mas al cocinero y este se abalanzo sobre Zoro arrebatándole el vaso de sus labios y limpiando la maldita gota que osaba surcar el lindo pecho del moreno.

-¡OE QUE HACES!- Zoro desconcertado ante la acción tomo a Sanji por las muñecas mirándole fijamente, los ojos del rubio mostraban algo que no supo describir; el color rojizo de su rostro parecía que le estuviese pidiendo que lo acariciara, mientras tanto una de las manos de Sanji se libero del agarre de Zoro e inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar donde la maldita gota había caído, tallando la zona "afectada". La caricia un tanto brusca del Sanji causo estragos en el cuerpo de Zoro a lo cual dejo salir un sonoro quejido que aunque fuera doloroso pareciera que lo disfrutaba pues su cuerpo se arqueo un poco hacia delante, rosando levemente el rostro de Sanji con el suyo. El sutil aroma del cuerpo de Sanji entro directo por las fosas nasales de Zoro causando miles de reacciones en su fornido cuerpo, inconscientemente las manos de Zoro se dirigieron a la cadera del rubio atrayéndolo hacia él, por inercia quizá, Sanji paso sus manos por detrás de la nuca de Zoro atrayéndolo a su rostro; la cercanía, el calor, el olor, el tacto, todo causaba estragos en ambos hombres, el choque de labios no pudo esperar más, la batalla por controlar estaba comenzando, Zoro mordió el labio de Sanji abriéndose paso dentro de la cavidad del rubio, este le dejo entrar, sus cuerpos comenzaban a transpirar una suave capa de sudor les daba un aspecto sensual a ambos cuerpos detallados.

Zoro se poso por detrás de Sanji acariciando su pecho por debajo de su camisa azul, las caricias suaves y delicadas del moreno trazaban a la perfección los marcados músculos del cuerpo del rubio, por su parte Sanji solo se dejaba hacer, liberando de a poco suspiros y gemidos de sus ahora rojizos labios a causa de los besos y mordidas antes realizados por Zoro.

-Zo…ro.- fue lo pronunciado entrecortadamente por el cocinero, oír su nombre ser pronunciado por el hombre que ahora estaba sosteniendo entre sus fuertes brazos que por cierto era de las pocas veces que él le nombraba por su nombre y no por un sobrenombre, fue como si un shock eléctrico atravesara su cuerpo, tembló; se abalanzo sobre el cuello de Sanji dejando besos húmedos en el trayecto al igual que algunas marcas rojas por la fuerza que de momentos ejercía sobre el blanco cuello. Gemidos de placer escapaban desde lo más profundo de los pulmones de Sanji, Zoro se estaba devorando lentamente al rubio.

-*no sé qué pasa, pero lo estoy disfrutando*- la mente de Sanji aun tenia algo de conciencia, conciencia que de a poco se estaba perdiendo por causa del placer que le estaban provocando.

-tienes un sabor delicioso.- espeto Zoro separándose del cuello del cocinero, lo giro para quedar de frente a él, saco una de sus katanas pasándola por la camisa de Sanji rompiendo de forma brusca la pieza que le estorbaba. Dejando al descubierto el blanco dorso del rubio. Una nueva batalla de besos se comenzó a librar las manos de Zoro recorrían cada centímetro del desnudo dorso de su presa, Sanji no pensaba ser sumiso; se lanzo sobre el espadachín tumbándolo sobre el comedor que unas horas atrás habían usado para la cena, el vaso que había sido dejado en dicha mesa fue roto por la espalda de Zoro al caer sobre él, ignorando por completo tal hecho el rubio subió al dorso del peli-verde para descubrirle el pecho y así poder equilibrar el poder, los gemido de ambos estaban subiendo de tono, cada caricia, cada beso, todo eran normales, pero había algo que hacía que las sintieran al doble o quizá al triple.

-Zoro, es mi turno de jugar.- decía el rubio descubriendo el pecho del mencionado.

-Hazlo si puedes.- sonrió ampliamente Zoro, pero sin oponer resistencia.

La camisa que llevaba en ese momento fue removida ágilmente por las manos de Sanji al igual que el haramaki, dejando ver su perfecta musculatura al descubierto, las suaves y agiles manos de Sanji iniciaron un camino desde la barbilla de Zoro hacia abajo, este camino fue seguido por la lengua del rubio la cual intercalaba de vez en cuando por besos y mordidas que lograban gemidos por parte del moreno. Las manos de Zoro acariciaban lo poco que alcanzaba de la espalda de Sanji, esto solo provocaba que las mordidas incrementaran su fuerza dejando al igual que en él marcas rojas por el dorso de Zoro…

-Hay mucho ruido en la cocina, ¿Qué estará pasando?- Usopp que intentaba de dormir escuchaba los sonidos que provenían desde la parte de arriba de la habitación de los chicos.

-Ignóralo Usopp-san lo más seguro es que Sanji-san y Zoro-san estén librando una más de sus peleas, te apuesto mis ojos, aunque claro yo no tengo ojos ¡yohohoho!

-Tienes razón, aunque no se escucha como pelea, bueno como sea solo quiero dormir.- al terminar de decir esto se volvió a acomodar en su cama.

Pero lo que no sabía era que Brook tenía razón y sus nakamas si estaban librando una pelea, aunque no como las ya habituales a las que estaban acostumbrados.

-Oh aquí están.- dijo Robin al tener sus anteojos en sus manos. – Espero que Franky aun no esté dormido.- sonrió para sí la morena.

**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, es algo cortito, pero es que quería dejar una semana más como ranking K ya que el siguiente capítulo ya será M, lamento mucho si tarde en actualizar hay cosas que me ocupan mi tiempo libre, sin más que decir nos leemos en la próxima entrega.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3.

Perfume

Robín salió de la habitación de las chicas, ya tenía los anteojos que llevaría a con Franky, era bastante tarde y temía que el peli-azul ya hubiera terminado sus labores y estuviera ya descansando; el trayecto era prácticamente el pasar por la cubierta, pasar por la cocina, bajar por las escaleras y llegar hasta la habitación de desarrollo de armas de Franky. Durante el camino escucho sonidos provenientes del forte de vigilancia.

-*probablemente Law este teniendo problemas con Luffy*- pensó la pelinegra. -¡fufufu! Quizá deba de ayudarle un poco al pobre.- dio un par de pasos hacia el forte cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

-¡Hey Robín! ¿Ya encontraste tus anteojos?- era Franky quien había decidido ir a buscarla, puesto que la noche ya estaba adentrándose más.

-¡Franky! Justo estaba por ir a tu taller.- se excuso la morena. Olvidando los sonidos provenientes del forte. Retomo su camino siguiendo al cybort, cuando este se detuvo en seco, extrañando a la arqueóloga.

-¿Qué sucede Franky?- cuestiono la chica.

-Esta flor es ¡súper! Hermosa.- tomo entre sus enormes manos la "red star", la acerco a su rostro y aspiro profundo el dulce aroma de la flor.

-Tienes razón es bastante linda.- Robín se acerco de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes Franky, y de igual manera aspiro la fragancia. -Sera mejor dejarla donde estaba, quizá sea alguna planta medicinal de Chopper.- dijo al terminar de disfrutar del perfume emanado de la flor.

Robín quien había tenido en ese momento la planta mencionada, la regreso a su sitio original, el piso, retomando así su rumbo al taller de Franky, ignorantes ambos de lo que acababan de hacer y los posibles riesgos que esto les causaría dentro de un par de minutos. Al pasar por la cocina escucharon una "pelea", al parecer nuevamente Sanji y Zoro con sus discusiones absurdas, los mayores le ignoraron y continuaron con su recorrido.

Durante el trayecto no se dijo nada, el silencio fue lo único que les acompañaba, no era que ellos no se hablaran mucho, pero en esos momentos no había nada que decirse; solo el resonar de las pisadas de ambos se escuchaba. Hasta que llegaron a su destino, ahí fue donde por fin el silencio termino y fue Franky quien soltó la primera palabra dicha hasta ese momento.

-¿Y bien, donde están esos anteojos?- se dirigió a su compañera.

-Aquí tienes Franky.- Robín le entrego las 3 piezas de sus anteojos.

-¡AU! Están ¡súper! Dañados, ¿Qué les paso?- dijo Franky mientras inspeccionaba los trozos que conformaban los anteojos.

-Fue un accidente, de los juegos de nuestro capitán.- al recordar lo sucedido una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios, sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por Franky.

-Eso no es nada ¡súper! Déjamelo a mí, no tardare mucho en ellos y quedaran ¡súper!- camino hacia una mesa que tenía en el taller, comenzó a inspeccionar los pequeños tornillos que tenían los anteojos, sus enormes manos mecánicas no lograban tomar tan diminutas piezas. Observo de reojo a su acompañante, una pequeña gota de sudor cayo por su sien.

-Robín, las piezas de tus anteojos son ¡súper! Pequeñas, y mis manos.- dijo señalando sus enormes manos.- no pueden hacerse cargo de ellos.

-¿No puedes repararlos?- cuestiono ella.

-¡AU! Claro que puedo, pero tengo que desactivar mis brazos mecánicos.- explico.

-¿eso es posible?- pregunto incrédula.- creía que tus brazos eran completamente mecánicos, ¿aun guardas tus brazos orgánicos?

-Por supuesto ¡AU! ¿Creías que dejaría por completo mi lado humano? Eso sería un ¡súper! Problema.- Franky que aun dando sus explicaciones hacia sus SUPER poses, no dejaba de cuestionarse si debía o no separarse de sus brazos mecanizados. Pero no podía negarse a la petición de su nakama. La observo detenidamente; una blusa blanca atada con un nudo dejando a la vista su estomago reafirmaba su esbelta figura y sus pechos grandes y redondos, la falda larga de tono azul celeste dejaba descubierta su pierna derecha, pudiendo así disfrutar de la hermosa piel morena de Robín.

-Entonces, ¿no puedes reparar mis anteojos?- la voz de la chica lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-¡AU! Por supuesto que puedo, solo desactivare mis brazos.- presiono el centro de las estrellas que tenia "tatuadas" en los brazos mecánicos, un CLICK se escucho de estos y comenzaron a desprenderse de los brazos orgánicos de Franky. Las piezas de metal cayeron al piso con un sonoro estruendo, Robín pudo notar lo pesadas que eran, sin necesidad de tocarlas.

-Por favor, no menciones esto a los demás, se desilusionarían mucho Luffy, Chopper y Usopp. Ya sabes, ellos creen que soy un ¡SUPER! Robot.

-¡fufufu! No te preocupes, no mencionare nada.- Robín quien hasta ese momento había estado observando las piezas metálicas del piso, observo nuevamente a Franky, perdiéndose el lo detallado de sus músculos, delineo con detalle cada uno de los bíceps y tríceps del Cybort ¿Cómo podía ser que tuviera semejante musculatura bajo ese puñado de metal? el sudor causado por el calor que hacía en el taller recorría el bien trabajado cuerpo del peli-azul, dándole a Robín uno de los más sensuales panoramas del cuerpo del chico.

Franky giro sobre sus talones en dirección a la mesa donde anteriormente había colocado los anteojos a reparar, Robín aun anonadada por la vista previa, no se percato de que su compañero ya estaba trabajando en su posesión; miro al piso nuevamente dándose cuenta de que junto a los brazos de metal yacía también la camisa de Franky, inmediatamente posó sus hermosos ojos verdes en el cuerpo del hombre, exactamente en su espalda, claramente se veía mejor sin esos exagerados brazos.

Franky estaba por terminar con la reparación de los anteojos, después de todo no tenia los cristales rotos y solo había de atornillar las piezas en su lugar, a pesar de estar concentrado en su labor no dejaba de pensar en la visión que había tenido del sensual cuerpo de su nakama, algo en él estaba reaccionando de forma extraña.

-¡Robín, he terminado! Y debo decir que es ¡súper! Trabajo.- Franky se giro hacia Robín para entregarle su pertenecía. -¡dos fleur!- cuando dos brazos flor aparecieron en su dorso, sorprendiendo al aludido.

-¡Robín! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me atacas?- dijo Franky observado detenidamente los brazos en su dorso, lo que no noto, es que estos comenzaron a deslizarse por su pecho.

-Fufufu, no te preocupes, solo será un pequeño juego.- Franky comenzó a sentir las caricias de los brazos flor, y esto le causo un estremecimiento por toso su cuerpo, el calor se estaba intensificando, o al menos, así lo sentía Franky. Poco a poco Robín fue acercándose al cybort, observando cómo se retorcía de gozo ante las caricias, una vez frente a él, desaparecieron los brazos flor y fueron sus propias manos las que continuaron con el recorrido corporal.

-¡AU! ¡Robín! ¡ahhh!- pequeños pero sonoros gemidos escapaban de los labios de franky, causándole placer a Robín al escucharlo. Las manos de la morena delineaban suave y sutilmente el contorno del cuerpo del peli-azul centrándose mayormente en los fuertes brazos del hombre frente a ella.

Franky ya no razonaba como de costumbre, sus instintos humanos y una ayudada de una dulce fragancia hicieron que reaccionara a sus más bajos deseos y esos deseos ahora eran Robín. La tomo por la cintura apegándola a él, hundió su rostro entre el espacio del cuello y el hombro de su compañera, aspirando el dulce olor a flores que emanaba de ella, causando un gemido suave por parte de la chica.

-Fran…ky…- las manos de Robín se posaron en las mejillas de antes mencionado, alejándolo un poco de ella, solo para perderse en los obscuros ojos negros de él. El sudor causado por el calor de la habitación le daba un toque erótico a ambos cuerpos. Robín acorto los centímetros que yacían entre ambos para así expedir uno de los más profundos besos jamás disfrutados por ambos.

Mientras tanto en el forte Law disfrutaba el sabor de la piel del capitán de los Mugiwaras, y este no dejaba intacto ni un mísero centímetro del cuerpo del moreno mayor, no podían dejar de tocar y lamer, algo dentro de ellos les pedía más del otro; aunque la noche era fresca, el calor que sentían era abrumador; eso, y que la excitación ya era más que evidente en los dos morenos, sus cuerpos, en especial sus erecciones clamaban por atención a lo que Law decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Se separo a regañadientes de su labor para dirigirse al menor.

-Mugiwara-ya debo saciar este deseo.- embozo una suave sonrisa antes de actuar.

-¿Qué… pien…sas hacer… Torao?- dijo el menor con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡ROOM!- Law hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha creando un circulo que envolvía su cuerpo y el de Luffy, un segundo movimiento y sus ropas habían sido removidas. Los cuerpos de los dos morenos brillaban a causa de la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas del forte, esa era una imagen de lo más erótica para cualquiera que estuviera presente en ese momento y eso lo sabían los únicos presentes: Monkey D. Luffy y Trafalgar Law.

-Mugiwara-ya, espero que estés preparado, porque no me detendré.-

-Aceptare la responsabilidad.- sonrió como habitualmente lo hacía.

Law se inclino nuevamente sobre el cuerpo del moreno menor, recorriendo con sus dedos las líneas que dibujaban los músculos del pequeño, entre suspiros y gemidos las caricias se incrementaron, los besos se volvieron más apasionados; ya no bastaba con ser sutiles. La pasión, la lujuria y un poquito de ayuda externa estaban convirtiendo en esa noche, una noche llena de ardientes deseos.

-¡ahh!- un fuerte gemido se escucho en el forte, cuando Law introdujo uno de sus dedos en el ano de Luffy.

-Mugiwara-ya a pesar de ser de goma, eres muy sensible en esa zona.- dijo Law .

-No…ahh! No importa… continua.- la voz entrecortada del menor se escuchaba a penas en la habitación.

Law comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de Luffy intentando abrir más espacio para poder penetrarlo, pero sin dejar de lado las caricias y besos al cuerpo del pequeño para así hacer que se relajara y hacer posible la inserción de un segundo dedo.

Los brazos de Luffy se encontraban detrás de la nuca de Law atrayéndolo con más fuerza a él, pero al sentirse invadido por un segundo dedo, sus manos subieron a la cabeza del mayor apretando con un poco de fuerza el cabello de Torao.

-¡ahhhh Torao!

-Creo que ya estás listo.- Law saco sus dedos de la cavidad de Luffy, preparándose para introducir su miembro en la entrada previamente dilatada.

La desesperación por sentir atención en su miembro hizo que Law entrara de una estocada en el cuerpo del pelinegro menor.

-¡Ohhh! Sugei.- gemidos más audibles pronunciaron los labios del pequeño.

-¡OH! Mu…giwara…ya, si que estas estrecho.

-Torao, tu pene esta dentro.

Law permitió a Luffy acoplarse un poco a la intromisión recibida, pero Luffy comenzó a mover sus caderas indicándole al mayor que quería sentir más el pene de Law. Este comenzó el vaivén de caderas introduciéndose lo más profundo posible en el ano de Luffy. Mientras él se masturbaba intentando disfrutar al máximo de tan sublimes sensaciones, pero a Law no le agrado que el menor estuviera trabajándose así mismo, retiro la mano del moreno menor y puso la suya en su lugar, aprisionando así el miembro del menor, masturbándolo la turgencia que también clamaba atención.

Una idea llego a su mente, activo nuevamente el "room" y partió su cuerpo prácticamente por la mitad, la parte inferior continuaron con las embestidas al menor, mientras la parte superior se enfoco en trabajar en el pene de Luffy, practicándole un delicioso sexo oral.

-¡ahh! ¡ahh! ¡To…rao!- las delgadas y finas uñas de Luffy rasgaban surcos en la espalda de Law, el placer que estaba experimentando no lo había sentido jamás en su vida, ni siquiera cuando disfrutaba del mas delicioso trozo de carne. Por su parte Law estaba experimentando sensaciones nuevas, aunque ya había tenido sexo con mujeres antes, nunca antes había sentido el placer tan elevado.

-¡mmm!- subiendo y bajando, engullendo por completo el miembro de Luffy, deleitándose con el sabor del liquido pre-seminal que escurría de este, pasando su lengua por el glande, causándole espasmos al menor.

¡ahh! ¡torao!- decía entrecortado.- no… aguantare…ahh!

Los movimientos de ambos a un ritmo acompasados uno al otro, unido a lo extremo de la lujuria, llegarían a su apogeo final. Law saco de su boca el pene de Luffy.

-Room.- un nuevo círculo los envolvió.- shambles.- otro movimiento de su mano y los papeles habían cambiado, ahora era Law quien se encontraba debajo del dorso de Luffy y siendo penetrado por la parte inferior de este, mientras que su pene era succionado por el menor.

-mmdodao- intento hablar el moreno menor, con la boca ocupada por el miembro erguido del mayor.

-¡ahh! Mugi…wara…-ya, esto…ahh… genial…- no creía el placer que podía proporcionarle el pequeño moreno y al igual que él anteriormente había hecho, también dejo marcas rojas en su espalda creadas con sus delgadas uñas. Las embestidas de Luffy eran más violentas que las de Law, pero no por eso desatendía el miembro de este, sabía que era una zona sensible así que trato de ser lo más gentil posible, pero sin dejar de lado el placer a otorgarle, así como se había sido otorgado previamente a él. El que fuese de goma le ayudo bastante en su tarea, pues esto le permitía introducir por completo el miembro del mayor, deslizando su lengua por todo el pene, provocándole deliciosos espasmos.

-¡MUGIWARA!- grito el pelinegro mayor, aferrándose a la espalda del mencionado.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de Law dejando salir toda su simiente en la boca del menor, este simplemente lo trago, apretó sus ojos dejándose guiar por el mayor, así mismo expulso toda esa energía acumulada en su pene, dejándola dentro de la cavidad de Law.

-Room; shambles.- nuevamente el circulo los cubrió y regresaron a la posición original, dejándose caer al piso; sudados, exhaustos y con la respiración entrecortada cayeron dormidos mirándose uno al otro.

En la habitación donde eran creados los planos de las islas que visitaban, se encontraban Chopper y Nami, ella le había pedido ayuda con algo que necesitaba. Ahí, se encontraba Chopper en su Horn Point, con un trozo de papel entre su cornamenta y una Nami inspeccionando detalladamente dicho papel, se trataba de uno de sus planos.

-Nami, ¿es necesario que este el plano en mis cuernos?- cuestiono el reno.

-Si Chopper, es necesario. Necesito que este a la luz y para inspeccionarlo no puedo tenerlo en mis manos.- explico la navegante.

-Sabes, aun puedo percibir el aroma que se encuentra en la cubierta.- intento pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el que lo estaban usando como perchero.

-Mmm, si aun huele un poco.- respondió la chica, sin quitar la vista del mapa.

-*pero mi nariz es más sensible y por eso lo percibo con más fuerza*- pensó el joven reno. -*tengo sueño, quisiera ir a dormir*- en ese momento cerro sus ojos, al abrirlos noto que estaban posados directos en los senos de Nami.

-*Vaya, Nami si que tiene grandes senos*- sus pensamientos estaban interviniendo el deseo de dormir….

**Well, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta cosa extraña que estoy escribiendo y que no se espanten por lo rápido, fuerte o extraño que empezó a ponerse esto, como prometí ya cambie el ranking, agradezco a quien se ha tomado la molestia de seguir esta absurda historia y también a quien me ha regalado sus opiniones en reviews, MIL GRACIAS. Sin más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4:

Perfume.

-*Vaya, Nami si que tiene grandes senos*- sus pensamientos estaban interviniendo el deseo de dormir.

Nami que aun trazaba con su dedo índice de la mano derecha un punto en el mapa que yacía en la cornamenta de Chopper, no se percataba de que los ojos del joven reno estaban posados en sus redondos senos, su mirada intentaba encontrar el detalle que se le escapaba del mapa que recientemente había trazado, algo en el estaba mal, pero ¿Qué era?

Inconscientemente la pezuña de Chopper comenzó a levantarse dirigiéndose directo a los senos de la chica que estaba frente a él, escasos centímetros eran los que los separaban.

Nami lentamente comenzaba a desesperarse la simple posición en la que se encantaba: parada, con la cabeza levantada y su mano derecha señalando el mapa; no era muy cómoda que digamos.

Un suspiro de cansancio escapo de sus labios, le estaba causando bastante frustración el no encontrar el error del mentado mapa, dejo caer su brazo, destensando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su brazo caía al costado de su cadera. Cerró sus ojos intentando pensar con claridad; simplemente no lograba concentrarse, algo le impedía pensar claramente y ese dulce aroma no le permitía centrar sus ideas.

-¡Chopper!- exclamo la chica al sentir el toque de del joven en sus senos.

-¡ahh! Lo siento Nami, no era mi intensión.- respondió sonrojado y nervioso, aunque sin separar su pesuña de los senos.

El toque del joven reno le había causado sensaciones extrañas, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la navegante, miro directo al rostro sonrojado de Chopper; esa cara tan linda, dibujada con tan suave tono rojizo, su pequeña nariz azul y esos ojos brillantes; no podía golpearlo.

Ella tomo la otra pezuña del reno, la dirigió a su otro seno; Chopper no se oponía, al contrario de esto, seguía más que complacido el tacto de Nami; sus senos eran tan suaves que no pudo evitar apretarlos con suavidad. Ligeros gemidos escaparon de ella, aunque el toque fuera por encima del sujetador que portaba en ese momento no pudo detener el placer provocado por su ayudante.

-Nami, tus senos son muy suaves.- las pezuñas de Chopper comenzaron a deslizarse por todo el contorno del pecho de Nami, produciendo que la piel de ella se erizara por completo.

-¡Chopper! ¡ahh!- esos gemidos implacables salientes de los labios de Nami, llenaron los oídos del reno, causando en él una excitación que no había sentido jamás, su sentido animal estaba despertando, después de todo ya estaba en edad de aparearse (él ya es un adolescente).

¡Nami! ¡Discúlpame, pero no podre detenerme!- fue lo único que dijo antes de abalanzarse encima de la chica, tirándola al piso importándole poco el haber lastimado a su compañera o el hecho de que el mapa había sido roto.

Las manos de Chopper comenzaron a explorar el firme y detallado cuerpo de Nami, provocando que ella se estremeciera bajo su poder, ese lado salvaje y animal se estaba apoderando de la situación, sus ojos posados el rostro de la chica analizando los gestos de esta, descifrando las señales que le indicaban que todo estaba bien, que gozaba con el toqueteo que le estaba otorgando.

Nami se percato de la insistente mirada del reno, sus manos se posaron en el rostro del chico, acercándolo a ella, para así poder tomar presos sus labios.

-*no se qué está pasando, pero no quiero detenerme*- Chopper se dejo llevar por los labios de Nami, nunca antes había besado a alguien, pero parecía experto en el tema.

-*¡Esto se siente muy bien, quiero más de él!*- las pequeñas manos de Nami bajaron al dorso de Chopper buscando tocar la suave piel de este, pero había un obstáculo entre esa suave piel y sus manos; la ropa. Con desesperación busco una entrada al pecho del chico, al no encontrarla su frustración regreso separándose bruscamente del chico.

-¡Esto no me detendrá!- espeto; con toda la fuerza que poseían sus brazos tiro de la camisa del joven rasgándola por la mitad, dejando al descubierto el pecho el menor.

La fuerza implementada, abrió también una puerta en el cuerpo de Chopper, una puerta a la que llamaremos: "lujuria".

Las pezuñas del chico reaccionaron a la acción de Nami, tomando de manera brusca el sostén de la chica rompiéndolo sin cuidado alguno, dejando libres los senos de la peli-naranja.

-¡aaahhh!- parecía que a la joven mujer esta acción no le había gustado, pero el grito que escapo de ella fue de placer.

-¡Oh Nami!- las pezuñas del menos se deleitaban amasando los turgentes y suaves senos del la chica, pero eso ya no era suficiente, quería más, su cuerpo le pedía más. Sin pensarlo coloco sus labios en el pezón derecho de la mujer, ella reacciono a la caricia con espasmos; una sonrisa se surco los labios de Chopper; ella lo estaba disfrutando, eso le causaba más placer.

El juego que estaba siendo llevado a cabo en la cocina del Sunny aun no había terminado, Zoro estando recostado sobre el comedor de la cocina, Sanji encima de Zoro disfrutando de su pecho, las caricias propagándose como una fuga de agua sin poder ser contenidas.

-¡marimo!... Eres… una… delicia.- decía el rubio entre cada beso ofrecido al musculoso pecho del peli-verde.

-Disfrútalo cejitas.- una vez más los sobrenombres se habían hecho presentes, pero esto aumentaba el gozo en lugar de disminuirlo. Era esa extraña relación la que causaba el deleite de ambos.

Zoro ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir en esa posición se levanto de forma brusca causando que Sanji diera 2 pasos hacia atrás abandonando su tarea; él, molesto por ser interrumpido tomo al moreno por el brazo girándolo para que quedara de espaldas a él. Aspiro el aroma del cuello del moreno, con su brazo izquierdo rodeo la cintura del mismo aprisionándolo para evitar que Zoro tomara nuevamente posesión del mando.

Al tocar su estomago con la espalda de Zoro se percato que un liquido cálido estaba recorriendo por esta, libero el agarre para asi separar un poco sus cuerpos; delicadas y finas líneas de sangre surcaban la espalda del moreno. Los ojos de sanji se abrieron como platos, hasta ese momento se percato que el vaso había sido roto con la espalda de Zoro.

Las manos del rubio trazaron suavemente las líneas de sangre embarrándolas aun más, Zoro solamente sonreía ante cada caricia. Sanji acerco su rostro a la espalda del espadachín, lamiendo las laceraciones causadas por el vidrio incrustado en él.

Un espasmo de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Zoro, el juego del cachondeo ya había llegado a su fin, quería tomarlo y eso lo iba a hacer.

-Termino el juego cocinero.- Zoro se giro quedando de frente a Sanji; la espada que aun estaba desenvainada fue utilizada para terminar de desnudar al rubio, dejando al descubierto la enorme erección de su miembro, finas líneas de liquido pre-seminal recorrían el erguido pene de Sanji.

-Entonces que comience la pelea.- dijo sin pudor por estar desnudo ante su "contrincante". Le quito la espada de las manos, usándola de la misma manera para desnudar al moreno. Su inexperiencia con esa arma fue la causante de una herida superficial en la pierna derecha del espadachín. Pequeñas gotas de sangre fueran liberadas de esa herida, como por acto reflejo Sanji se coloco en cuclillas para así poder lamer la herida como si con eso pudiera sanar la herida.

Zoro coloco sus manos en la cabeza del rubio haciendo que este intensificara las lamidas, el miembro del moreno clamaba por atención, causándole dolor por la tremenda acumulación de sangre en él. Sanji se percato de la petición silenciosa del miembro que tenía a su lado; engulléndolo de forma lasciva y desesperada el pene del espadachín.

-¡ah! ¡Sí, así! ¡No te detengas!- Zoro sin quitar sus manos de la cabeza de Sanji acompasaba el movimiento del rubio con el de sus deseos, logrando una infinidad de placeres nuevos en su cuerpo. Lamidas, chupadas y suaves mordiscos eran propinados a petición del grande y grueso glande del moreno; la excitación en Sanji no podía ser menos que la de Zoro, el también necesitaba atención, a lo que decidió brindársela el mismo. Con su mano derecha inicio la labor de masturbación a compas del ritmo que Zoro había implementado en él.

-¡cocinero! No aguatare más.- el moreno estaba por llegar al clímax, una corriente eléctrica recorrió por toda su espalda, siendo liberada en la boca de Sanji, él lo trago; al mismo tiempo la carga del anterior fue liberada en su mano.

Sanji se separo del miembro de Zoro, de su boca escurrían finos hilos de saliva acompañados del poco semen que aun quedaba del moreno, Zoro se inclino a la altura de Sanji, tomo su mano derecha llevándola a su boca, lamiendo de forma lasciva el semen derramado por el rubio.

-¡Ja! Y así dices que yo soy el pervertido.- se burlo el rubio sonrojado por la acción de Zoro.

-Solo por esta ocasión lo seré.- respondió con sorna.

El moreno reclino a Sanji en la mesa dejando el trasero de rubio a su merced, sin previo aviso comenzó a embestirlo. Un fuerte grito escapo de los labios del cocinero, de los ojos de Sanji escaparon un par de lagrimas, sus músculos se tensaron; Zoro no presto atención a esto y continuo con las embestidas.

-¡Marimo!- sanji quiso que se detuviera, pero poco a poco el placer estaba suplantado al dolor.

El ritmo de las embestidas de Zoro causaba movimiento en la mesa del comedor, arrastrando las patas de esta causando demasiado ruido, ruido que comenzó a desquiciar a Usopp quien quería dormir.

-¡Ahhh demonios esos dos ya me cansaron! ¡Iré ahí arriba y sabrán quien soy!- el narigón salió de su cama, tenía pensado poner en su lugar al par de escandalosos que no dejaban que cayera en su tan necesitado sueño.

-Usopp-san, no creo que sea pertinente meterte en esa pelea, puedes salir lastimado.- Brook intento persuadir a su compañero, temía por su seguridad.

-¡esto es personal Brook!- sin decir más, salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

-¡Este par de idiotas, acaso no pueden esperar para pelear en la mañana, todo el día pelean y ahora también en la noche!- con suma molestia el tirador estaba por entrar a la cocina.

-¡ahhhh! ¡siiii! ¡marimo! ¡No… ahhh…te detengas!- la voz de Sanji detuvo su andar.

-E…eso… eso no es… no es una pelea.- una gota de sudor cayo por su rostro, los nervios le estaban invadiendo. Quería salir de ahí, pero su curiosidad le gano; observo por la ventanilla de la puerta de la cocina, desde ahí pudo observar los cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos de sus nakamas; Zoro estaba sentado en la mesa con Sanji sentado en las piernas del moreno subiendo y bajando frenéticamente en el pene erecto del espadachín. Zoro posaba sus manos en los glúteos del rubio, llenando de besos el cuello y hombros del cocinero.

-¿¡Pero…que!?- los ojos de Usopp no daban crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a él. Sus dos nakamas; los que más se odiaban, estaban ahí, fornicando sin pudor alguno. Si se pudiera su quijada hubiera tocado el piso. La impresión era bastante.

-¡Zoro! ¡ahhh! ¡marimo! ¡ahhhh!- las embestidas del moreno se intensificaban a cada palabra del rubio. Las posiciones habían cambiado; ahora Sanji estaba recostado en la mesa, Zoro sostenía la pierna derecha contra su pecho, intensificando de esta forma la penetración.

-¡Ero-cook! ¡Me voy… me voy…ahhh me vengo!

-¡Ahhhh!- los dos chicos llegaron a su punto máximo, Zoro llenando la cavidad de Sanji; el rubio empapando el abdomen del moreno. El sonoro grito de ambos llego hasta los oídos de Usopp, observo como ambos caían rendidos en la mesa, perdiendo la conciencia, sudados, jadeante y cansados, pero con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué debo hacer!?- el mirón dio un paso hacia atrás indeciso.

**Ok, como ya dije quizá este avanzando muy rápido, pero deben entender que están bajo un "afrodisiaco" por esa razón todo está yendo bastante acelerado de igual forma los personajes están saliéndose de su forma de ser habitual. Agradezco a quienes están siguiendo esta absurda historia así como a quienes dejan sus opiniones en reviews Si desean hacerme alguna petición la aceptare. Sin más que decir nos leemos en la próxima actualización. **


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Perfume.

-¡¿Qué debo hacer!?- el mirón dio un paso hacia atrás indeciso.

-¡Brook! ¡Nami! ¡Franky!- el moreno se retiraba cada vez más de la puerta de la cocina, pero sin dejar de mirarla, su mente no comprendía lo que acababa de ver, sus nakamas, ahí haciendo cosas que jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas había visto algo tan insólito.

Su trayecto de reversa llego al fin cuando choco con una pequeña maceta que se localizaba en el piso. El sonido de la maceta romperse saco a Usopp de su tormento mental, por fin despego la vista de la puerta de la cocina para así dirigirla al artefacto que sus pies habían roto.

-La Red Star.- susurro el nombre de la planta desparramada por el piso del Sunny.

-¡Sholololo! Acércate moreno, juega un poco conmigo.- una nueva voz proveniente de las sombras causo un escalofrió en el cuerpo del tirador.

Se había olvidado por completo del prisionero que llevaba abordo.

-Ca…esar.- titubeo al ver la silueta del hombre de gas.

-¿Qué pasa? Acércate no seas tímido ¡sholololo!- caesar, aun amarrado cerca del mástil principal intentaba seducir a Usopp.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡No caeré en tus engaños!- el menor frunció el seño, no sabía lo que pasaba, pero algo estaba mal.

-No es ningún engaño, solo quiero que nos conozcamos más "a fondo".- la voz de caesar hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras, Usopp no sabía si acercarse, huir o quedarse ahí.

-¡¿Qué les has hecho a Zoro y Sanji? ¡Estoy seguro que eso es obra tuya!- sentencio el narigón, señalando al prisionero.

-¡Sholololo! Yo solo quiero tocar tu piel morena, se ve que es suave; aseguro que tiene muy buen sabor. ¡Sholololo!- Caesar se relamía los labios, finas gotas de saliva resbalaban por la comisura de estos, era como ver a Luffy frente a un gran pedazo de carne.

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas!?- respondió el tirador, alejándose un paso de Caesar. -*Esto está mal, no sé que hizo este tipo, pero sé que fue culpa suya todo lo que paso con Zoro y Sanji*-

Caesar intento acercarse a Usopp, pero las esposas que portaba se lo impidieron, Usopp reacciono observándolo con detenimiento.

-*Las esposas le impiden usar su habilidad de gas, así que no pudo haber sido él; ¡¿Qué demonios sucede!?* - la cabeza del moreno trabajaba lo más rápido que podía para llegar a una conclusión.

-Franky y Robin aun deben de estar despiertos, ellos podrán ayudarme.- la idea le llego como si de un rayo tratase.

Corrió directo al taller de Franky, si estaba en lo correcto aun Franky estaría reparando los anteojos de Robin, pero ¿qué les diría? ¿Qué miro como Zoro y Sanji follaban en la cocina? Lo tomarían como a un mentiroso; aunque eso no era extraño, lo malo era que esta vez era verdad.

-¡Oh mierda!- corría con las manos sacudiendo su cabeza, como si con eso pudiera acomodar sus ideas.

-¡ahhhhh!- un grito proveniente del taller de Franky hizo que Usopp se detuviera en seco.

-¿Ro…ro…robin?- las piernas temblorosas del moreno se reusaban a dar un paso más, no sabía si su nakama estaba en peligro o no, pero algo dentro de él le decía que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando ahí dentro, sería algo que no querría ver.

-*No debo de correr, soy un valiente guerrero del mar.*- Usopp intentaba convencerse asi mismo de entrar y ver que su nakama estuviera bien, después de todo si estaba en problemas era su deber ayudarla o al menos eso quería hacer.

Tembloroso y con mil dudas logro avanzar lentamente hacia el taller, los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más claros, pero ahora que lograba escuchar con más claridad se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba gritando, ¡ella estaba gimiendo!

-¡oh si! ¡mmm!- ligeros gemidos se escuchaban dentro de la habitación. A pesar de ser discretos no dejaban de lado lo morboso.

Usopp logro llegar como pudo a la puerta del taller, abriendo suavemente parte de ella, solo para lograr ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Y ahí estaba ella, completamente desnuda; usaba sus enormes senos para masturbar el miembro de Franky, este la masturbaba con sus ¿manos humanas?

La mandíbula de Usopp estaba a centímetros del piso, sus ojos estaba a punto de salirse de sus orbitas, gotas de sudor recorrían intensamente por todo su rostro.

-¿Desde cuándo Franky tiene sus manos humanas?- fue lo que se pregunto al ver detenidamente a su nakama Cybort.

-¡Au! ¡Robin! ¡Tus senos… me vengo!- las palabras de Franky regresaron a Usopp a la realidad, observo nuevamente a la pareja frente a él; un espasmo hizo que Franky arqueara su cuerpo hacia atrás dándole mejor visión del rostro de Robin cubierto de semen, la morena saco su lengua y relamió lo que rodeaba su boca saboreando cada gota que lograba llevarse consigo.

Usopp se retiro de la puerta, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y salió huyendo de la escena.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando¡?- gritaba por todo el pasillo, como si estuviera poseído.

-¡Luffy!- grito, él podría ayudarle; era él o nadie.

Llego corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a la cubierta, su siguiente destino era el forte.

-¡Sholololo! ¿Ahora si jugaremos?- le llamo nuevamente Caesar.

-¡Cállate!- grito el moreno; le propino una patada en el rostro continuando así su camino; subió al forte en busca de su capitán.

Su acelerado corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado, eso acompañado de miles de pensamientos incoherentes, ideas que no lograban unirse en una respuesta a sus miles de preguntas.

Por fin llego al forte, la poca luz le impedía divisar a su capitán.

-¡Luffy! ¡Luffy!- gritaba desesperado el moreno. Algo en su interpuso en su camino; tropezó y cayó al piso golpeándose fuertemente el rostro.

Intento levantarse, cuando su mano toco algo frio y húmedo junto a él, de una de las bolsas de su pantalón saco un dial de fuego, lo encendió; sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron, ahí, en el piso estaban Law y Luffy desnudos, abrazados, sonrientes, llenos de sudor y cubiertos de un liquido blanquecino; lo que parecía ser semen. Se arrastro por el piso intentando escapar de esa extraña escena.

-¡NOOOOO!- escapo lo más rápido que su ajetreado corazón le permitía; adonde quiera que iba estaban follando o ya habían follado en el caso anterior.

Llego nuevamente a la cubierta, cayendo de rodillas ante la desesperación de lo que estaba sucediendo con sus nakamas, pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, cuando recordó que aún le quedaba alguien más.

-Chopper y Nami.- susurro para sí mismo.

Inmediatamente tomo rumbo a la habitación de Nami; la luz aun estaba encendida y no se escuchaba ruido alguno, quizá ellos estaba bien, quizá ellos podrían ayudarle.

-¡Nami, Chopper!- entro de lleno a la habitación sin hacer llamado alguno, inmediatamente su rostro palideció ante la escena; ahora sabía por qué no se escuchaba ruido, ahora sabia porque debía haber llamado a la puerta.

Chopper devoraba los labios de Nami, los sonidos provenientes de ella eran acallados por la boca del joven reno, sus cuerpos estaban desnudos, se notaba que no solo habían estado besándose. Corrió de la habitación cerrando la puerta estruendosamente ya que aun tenía la manija de la puerta en su mano, este hecho paso desapercibido por la pareja que se encontraba en actos pasionales.

Con el rostro desencajado y pálido huyo al único lugar que le quedaba.

-¡Brook!- gritaba en dirección a la habitación de los chicos.

**Ok, este solo fue un pequeño chascarrillo dedicado a una persona que me pidió darle un pequeño infarto a Usopp :D en el siguiente cap continuare con el erotismo, cabe mencionar que quizá no actualice pronto ya que estoy en exámenes y debo de aplicarme a ellos. Si tiene algo que decirme o alguna petición no duden en decírmelo, intentare hacer lo posible por responder a cualquier opinión o petición. Sin más por el momento me despido **


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6

Perfume.

-¡Brook!- gritaba en dirección a la habitación de los chicos.

Al llegar a la habitación comenzó a zarandear al esqueleto que estaba perdido en sus sueños.

-¡Brook por favor despierta!... ¡zoro!... ¡Sanji!... ¡Luffy!... ¡Torao! ¡Brook!- intentaba por cualquier medio poder articular algo coherente, pero la desesperación le impedían logar el cometido.

El músico comenzó a fruncir el ceño indicando la molestia que sentía por su ruidoso compañero.

-¡Brook…debes… tu… arriba… ellos… Caesar…!- lagrimas acompañadas de mucosidades recorrían el rostro del moreno, las palabras se amontonaban en su garganta.

Después de varios minutos por fin un suave gemido por parte de Brook hizo que el rostro de Usopp se iluminara.

-Mmm…-Brook se movió un poco. –Usopp…quisieras follar…- las palabras de Brook borraron cualquier luz de esperanza, el rostro del moreno se ensombreció por completo; quito sus manos del cuerpo de Brook, dio lentamente dos pasos hacia atrás antes de salir huyendo; corrió en círculos alrededor de la habitación de los chicos, intentando no hacer ningún ruido, la desesperación dentro de su cabeza no le hizo pensar con claridad; se oculto dentro de uno de los armarios de la habitación, intentando alejarse lo más posible de esa noche de locos.

Mientras tanto en los sueños de Brook.

-Usopp-san por favor no me interrumpa. Señorita, ¿quisiera usted follar conmigo?- el esqueleto estaba teniendo uno de sus maravillosos sueños pervertidos logrando que algunas palabras salieran de su boca inconscientemente, si tan solo Usopp hubiera insistido un poco más Brook habría atendido a su llamado.

En el forte Luffy y Law se encontraban inconscientes uno pegado al otro, rendidos por el placer.

La cocina ahora era la cama de Zoro y Sanji que al igual que los anteriores; al haber concluido su encuentro habían caído rendidos.

En el taller de Franky la acción aun no terminaba, los dos morenos continuaban con el vaivén sexual que habían comenzado hacia ya un par de minutos.

-¡Robín…ahhh te mueves…súper!- el peli-azul tenía el trasero de la chica en sus manos mientras la subía y bajaba rítmicamente en su erecto miembro; gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de ella, cayendo en los labios de Franky causando el deleite del chico; saco su lengua saboreando el salado sabor del sudor de Robín.

Ella se sostenía de los grandes y redondos hombros de Franky, aunque no era necesario se sentía la necesidad de tocar la suave piel de su compañero, ella no era la única en sudar a causa del calor provocado por el baile erótico.

-¡ahh…Franky… sii…ahhh!- quizá no era parte de su personalidad el ser tan expresiva, pero el placer que Franky le provocaba despertaba su lado animal. Gemidos, quejidos, rasguños, mordidas…; todo acompañado de la mas deliciosa sensación provocada por ambos.

El subir y bajar causaba el ajetreo de los senos de Robín, a la altura del rostro de Franky; era una tentación el tenerlos. Atrapo uno de ellos con sus labios succionando con suavidad el erecto pezón de la chica, el placer causado hizo que la ella clavara sus dedos en los hombros de Franky; él sonrió ante la acción lograda, sin separarse del seno; mordió suavemente, como acto reflejo la morena solo un gritillo.

-¡ahh…Robín…!- Franky recostó a la morena en el piso de madera, tomo ambas piernas de ella colocándolas a los costados de él, centro su pene en la vagina de Robín, metiéndolo de una estocada; ella arqueo su espalda levemente.

-¡Ahhh…Franky!- las palabras de la morena resonaron por todo el taller, quizá fue la primera vez que de sus bellos labios escapaban sonidos tan vulgares.

Franky tenía ambas piernas de Robín levantadas a la altura de su cadera, dejando en el aire su trasero; él estaba de rodillas embistiendo efusivamente el suculento cuerpo de su nakama arqueóloga. La penetración se volvía cada vez más veloz, aumentando así el placer en ambos, la excitación subía a un nivel nunca antes experimentado. Los dos eran loa mayores en la tripulación y no era la primera vez que ellos se deleitaban con el suculento placer del sexo, pero era seguro que si era el mejor que habían tenido.

Con la velocidad aumentada Robín quería acercarse a Franky, quería sentir más cerca el musculoso cuerpo del moreno, esa posición no le dejaba sentir como ella deseaba el calor del peli-azul, solo sentía las manos calientes y sudorosas de él posicionadas en sus piernas.

Ella poso sus manos sobre las de él, intentando que entendiera lo que estaña pidiendo. Franky bajo suavemente las piernas de la chica, al dejarlas en el piso deslizo sus manos desde las rodillas hasta los pechos de Robín, estremeciendo el cuerpo de la morena, su piel se encontraba erizada; causa de las caricias del hombre frente a ella.

-Franky.- con tono seductor pronuncio el nombre del aludido.

Él reacciono ante el llamado de la pelinegra, miro fijamente a sus ojos; brillaban cual piedra preciosa, clamantes por más de lo que le estaba ofreciendo; captando el mensaje aprisiono los sonrojados labios de la chica con los suyos; introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Robín provocando una deliciosa danza.

Las manos de la morena se aferraron a la espalda de Franky acercándolo lo más posible a su pecho, los latidos de sus corazones eran audibles para ambos; acoplados a un mismo ritmo cual sonata de vals.

-Franky….- las mejillas del hombre se colorearon de un suave pero notorio carmín, en su mente las palabras de Robín resonaban muy fuerte. No entendía por qué, pero le gusto escuchar de los labios de la chica su nombre.

Robín inicio con un nuevo contoneo de cadera, aun deseaba más del enorme miembro de Franky. Él comprendió lo que ella necesitaba; no dudo en continuar el acto sexual.

-¡AU! ¡Esto será Súper!- embozo una sonrisa introduciendo a fondo su enorme miembro.

-¡Ahhh!-

En la posición en la que se encontraban ahora era más que satisfactoria para ambos, frente a frente, chocando sus respiraciones, besándose, rosando su sexualidad al máximo.

Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera; a un ritmo constante. El punto cúspide se estaba acercando.

-Franky….me vengo….! ¡Aaahhhhh!

-¡AU!...yo…también!¡Supeeeeerrrr!

Ambos cuerpos se tensaron al sentir sus fluidos recorrer sus sexos, una descarga de electricidad viajo por cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Un grito elevado escapo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Franky cayo rendido entre los protuberantes pechos de la morena, ella acaricio el suave cabello azul del hombre que yacía entre sus pechos; ambos sonrieron gentilmente antes de perderse en el sueño causado por el desfogué de energía.

**Este capítulo es corto, pero con todo el cariño de mi corazón :) Prometo que el siguiente será más largo y más erótico ;)**


End file.
